starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogarth
|fgcolor= |image=Hogarth ShadowWars Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |faction= Terran Dominion :Naderi Memorial Foundation |job=Captain of the Aethon |family= |voice= |concattop= }} Captain Hogarth was a Terran Dominion captain who commanded the battlecruiser Aethon. He engaged in shady activities well outside his command purview. Biography The Battle of Adena Some time after the One-Day War, Captain Hogarth and his crew set out for the planet Adena along the Dominion/Daelaam DMZ, hoping to steal the jorium crystals in an abandoned Dominion outpost there. They were intercepted by the Daelaam carrier Saalok's Eye under Admiral Urun. Hogarth initially wanted to back out, until Commander Naderi showed him how much the operation would net them. He then negotiated with Urun to allow the forces to land, telling them he had orders to do so. The force landed and salvaged the jorium, but was attacked by zerg of the Niadra Brood in the abandoned mining base.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. Wounded soldiers evacuated on a dropship, including Naderi, who unbeknownst to the squad was infested with a larva by Niadra. Saalok's Eye shot down the dropship, enraging Hogarth.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. He fired on Saalok's Eye, and the protoss deployed their forces to counterattack.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. Saalok's Eye retreated in the middle of the battle, much to the surprise of Hogarth. He was left to ponder how best to proceed, given that not only had he violated the DMZ, but had got into a shooting war with the protoss. One of his subordinates suggested telling Dominion High Command that the carrier had just up and left, but Hogarth shot down that idea, stating that High Command would never believe it. Moments later, the battlecruiser received a transmission from the surface. Hogarth left the bridge to take the communique via his private channel. The transmission came from PFC Carter, one of only a handful of marines still alive on the surface. He reported that the zerg had overrun the area, and requested evac. Hogarth stated that he needed ten of the fifteen crates of jorium that had been reported to him to make up for the debacle he'd gotten himself into. Carter reported that they had no jorium. Having heard all he needed, Hogarth cut communications and left orbit. Covering His Tracks After the battle, Hogarth wrote a false report, claiming that the dispatch of terran ground forces had occurred when a mercenary had bribed the crew to stop off at the planet. He further claimed that the conflict had erupted as soon as they'd reached the surface, and that there were no survivors on Adena. Emperor Valerian Mengsk noted how "convenient" this was for Hogarth (in that the report absolved him of any wrongdoing), but was left to focus on how the battle had triggered a diplomatic breakdown with the Daelaam.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. He became a member of the Naderi Memorial Foundation in the aftermath of the battle. He was transferred to Aspar as a means to prevent him from causing any further issues to the Dominion.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (February 14th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12 Accessed 2019-02-14. In order to cover his tracks, Hogarth hired a team of mercenary reapers to hunt down the survivors of the battle. They ambushed the last survivors, Elms, Yong, and Contreras, in Last Junction. However, the survivors were able to overpower the reapers, and discovered it was Hogarth that hired them.Matt Burns (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (December 20th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 11. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 11 Accessed 2019-01-17. Hunted The three allied with Nova Terra and her Covert Ops Crew, and using her advanced equipment, raided his base on Aspar. However, Hogarth spotted them and laid a trap in his office. When they entered the three were electocuted, knocking Elms out but leaving Yong and Contreras up. They ducked behind his desk and returned fire, with Hogarth's marines hitting Yong in the chest. The captain approached to finish off Contreras, but just then Elms rose, and unleashed her psionic powers on them. Hogarth died bleeding from his nose. References Category:Terran characters in Shadow Wars Category:Terran ship crew Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran criminals